Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electronic device, and particularly relates to an electronic device with a metal frame.
Description of Related Art
Along with quick development of wireless communication technology, besides electronic devices have diversified communication functions, appearance designs thereof are also an important factor for attracting consumers. For example, in recent years, electronic devices with a metallic texture are well received by the consumers. Therefore, the electronic devices are generally equipped with a metal back cover or a metal frame to highlight the uniqueness and an appearance design of the product.
However, a radiation characteristic of an antenna element is easily affected by surrounding metal objects. Therefore, when the electronic device is equipped with the metal frame according to the requirement of the appearance design, communication quality of the electronic device is generally affected. In other words, the appearance design of metallic texture brings a sense of fashion to the electronic device, but also brings a larger challenge to the design of the antennas in the electronic device.